Throw It All Away
by Luella
Summary: Ten years after the prom Meredith is raising her nine year old son and seventeen year old half sister with the help of her extended hospital family when the appearance of someone from her past upsets the delicate balance of her household.
1. Chapter 1

"You can't wear that to school." Meredith sighed as she shifted the laundry basket from her hip to hip. She bent down to pick up another discarded piece of clothing that most likely belonged to the tall angry teenager who stood in front of her.

"Why the hell not?" Lydia asked. She propped both of her hands on her slender waist and glanced down at her outfit. A wispy silk dress draped her lithe form with a very dangerous low cut neck allowing copious amounts of her creamy skin lacy red bra room to breathe. Impatiently awaiting an answer she tapped her vintage clad platform cork heeled wedge.

"First of all those are my shoes, and second of all no one will take you seriously if your bra's hanging out and third of all watch your language."

"If I put on a cardigan will it make you feel better?"

"Yes." Meredith nodded and playfully slapped her baby sister's bum.

"Besides these shoes aren't' even yours their Elis'." She pointed out making her way to her room.

Meredith shrugged realizing she was right and remembering to scold her about snooping around in the attic for her mother's belongings. Sure, Elis Grey wasn't the most fashion forward woman of the 70's but with the right accessory you could make do. Well at least that's what Lydia had told her when she first caught her sifting through the dusty boxes labeled 'clothes' and 'tapes'. Lydia had come to live with Meredith and her nine-year-old son Whitaker just a over a year ago. Thatcher and his wife were planning on retiring in Maine but couldn't due to the fact that Lydia was sixteen and still in high school. Agreeing that switching schools that late in the school year wad a bad idea. They asked Meredith if she would become Lydia's guardian. After much consideration and Whit's fervent blessing Meredith welcomed Lydia into her home. Which worked out really well for Meredith in the long run. She got to know the sister she barely knew and had an in house babysitter for when she was in the hospital working late, which was very often, or for when she had a date, which wasn't very often. After the prom when Meredith had chosen Finn, Addison and Derek agreed that it would be best if they worked on their marriage in New York. A month and five positive pregnancy tests later Meredith found herself an unwed single mother. She explained to Finn that the love wasn't there and she was carrying another man's child and the two mutually agreed to go their separate ways. With much help from her roommates Meredith was able to raise Whit with a loving and full family. Unlike the one she had when she was growing up. And now Lydia completed that family, she fit in perfectly with her uncanny resemblance to Meredith. She had the same rusty gold artfully curled hair, and sea green engaging eyes. The only difference was that had a few inches over Meredith. Other than that people mostly had mistaken the pair for mother and daughter. They did indeed fight like mother and daughter over everything, like clothing. But Meredith found that she did love and care for her half sister as if she were her own daughter.

"Is this better?" Lydia called interrupting Meredith's thoughts. She stood before her now in a small blue cardigan and regular flip-flops.

"I think it's going to rain." Meredith said as Whit came bounding down the stairs in his rain boots. His curly dark brown hair was flopped in front of his face covering his deep blue eyes. He had his hands thrust into his almond colored corduroys that were beginning to fray at the bottom but were obscured from sight tucked into his wellies. The cotton of his Abercrombie oxford shirt was soft after many cycles through the washing machine. Whit had always had an annoying habit of wanting to be the best dressed and having Lydia with her generous credit card (courtesy of Thatcher) had piqued his interest even further. She just assumed it was one of his many traits along with his blue eyes that he received from Derek. They were the spitting image of each other, whenever she looked at him her heart panged with guilt and sadness knowing that he would never get to know his son and that she would never get to see him.

"It always rains here. It's freaking depressing." Lydia mumbled.

"It's Seattle." Whit countered. He grabbed the laundry basket from his mom and ambled down the stairs shaking his head at his cousin's antics.

"Why don't you head downstairs I'm sure Izzie has started breakfast for you." Meredith laughed walking in the direction of her bedroom.

"What are we doing for dinner tonight?" Whit asked Izzie as he stuffed some more French toast into his mouth. Lydia shrugged her shoulders as she munched on one of Izzie's infamous cranberry muffins.

"I thought we were gonna grab a movie and dine in?" Alex said as he dropped a kiss on Izzie's bare shoulder. He crossed the room and motioned for Lydia to get off of the fridge where she had propped her self against.

"Let's get Run Lola Run." Whit suggested.

"Your mother would kill me if you watched another movie with language unsuitable for someone your age. Remember 'Wedding Crashers?'" she asked. Throwing Alex an angry stare.

"Well he wasn't suppose to tell anyone and Lydia said it was cool."

"Who listen's to a seventeen year-old?"

"I don't, not anymore." Alex finished buttoning his shirt as Izzie handed him his plate. Alex and Izzie had a complicated relationship. After Denny and Addison _and_ Mark the two had begun a casual relationship. A little too casual for Meredith's taste with Whit's impressionable mind. But she got over it because Alex's constant presence was another fatherly void being filled. Of course there was also George who lived with and was engaged to Callie and Preston who was married to Cristina.

"Let's just get it anyway, Mer's gonna have a long surgery tonight."

"How do you know that?" Izzie asked taking a seat near Whit.

"She always does." Replied the teenager with a mischievous smile.

"I like the way she thinks." Alex nodded.

Izzie sighed letting a mischievous grin of her own slip. "Alright but if she finds out this was Alex's idea."

"Why me?"

"Because Mer would throw me out on my ass if she knew I corrupted her sweet baby boy."

"No not because of the language you use around him at all." Whit joked raising his eyebrows for effect.

"Don't say ass." Izzie reminded him and grabbed his throwback Captain America lunch box. "You guys better get going." She said to Lydia and Whit.

"I need lunch money." Lydia claimed to no one in particular. Alex pulled out his wallet and handed her some money.

"Hey Mer, were leaving!" She shouted in the direction of the staircase.

"Okay wait." Meredith called as she bounded down the stairs. "I have to work late tonight. So Lyd can you pick up Whit from soccer practice?"

"Sure and we'll just meet Alex and Izzie back here for dinner and a movie." She said shooting a knowing glance at Izzie.

"Oh sounds like fun. Okay go you're gonna be late." She bent down to kiss Whit on the forehead and kiss Lydia's cheek.

"Bye mom." Whit called as Lydia grabbed the keys to her Saab and kissed Alex and Izzie goodbye also.

As soon as the two left Meredith turned to Alex and Izzie. "Alex what did we say about traipsing around the house in your boxers?" Alex looked down and sure enough he was standing in the middle of the kitchen in his underwear.

"The kids didn't say anything."

"That's because they're use to it which is bad. I want them to have a relatively normal life."

"I don't think they're missing out on anything. They live a pretty good life Mer you're doing the best you can." Izzie reassured her with a pat on the shoulder. "I gotta get ready. See you at the hospital." She said with Alex following. Meredith looked around her kitchen taking in the tell tale signs of a busy morning and sighed wishing that her life wasn't and was different all at the same time.


	2. Chapter 2

Author's note: So here's the next chapter I hope you enjoy.

Disclaimer: All the character's except for Whitaker and Lydia belong to me.

* * *

Whit and Lydia pulled up to the house and got out of the car dragging their personal belongings with them. Whit with his soccer gear and Lydia with her ballet equipment.

"I hope they got the movie." Whit said as he ran up the stairs and opened the door letting Lydia go first.

"They probably did, I know Alex really wanted to see it too." Lydia nodded and dropped off her stuff in the doorway. The delicious smell of pasta alla vodka wafted into their nostrils as they ventured further into the house. Izzie's cooking skills were improving with each meal that she cooked. Having once stated that she was a baker and not a cook she resolved to perfect the art of cooking seeing that she was always having to feed more than one mouth. Lydia twirled into the kitchen and found George and Izzie laughing as she dished out portions of the yummy meal into large bowls.

"Hey Georgie, Izzie, where's Alex?" Lydia asked as she pulled her hair up into a perfectly messy bun.

"He's grabbing the movie from the video store he should be here in like five minutes if he wasn't to busy flirting with the girl at the counter." Izzie gripped.

"This is what happens when you have an open relationship with Alex." George pointed out as he ruffled Whit's hair. Lydia nodded in agreement as she munched on a baby carrot she snagged from the salad bowl.

"Wash your hands guys." Izzie ignored him as she set the table. George did have a point, once Alex had blown Izzie off for dinner only to have her find him walk into Joe's with some barely legal college student from Wash U.

"Speak of the devil." Whit said as Alex came into the kitchen with a bag of movies.

"Hey can we skip the whole eating as a family thing and jump right to the movie?" Lydia asked.

"No, we always eat first and then watch."

"I have to turn in early Iz, I'm with Lydie." George said.

"I also have a ton of homework to do."

"Plus mom may come home any minute and I've been waiting all day to see this movie. Please Aunt Izzie." Whit begged clasping his hands together combined with an irresistible pout.

Sighing and giving in like always she nodded. "But don't get any pasta on the couch or Mer will kill you, and use coasters."

The five of them sat on the couch all cuddled up together watching Lola race against the clock to get her boyfriend Manny the money.

"I think my lungs would collapse after the first ten minutes. Aren't there any cars in Germany?" Lydia asked.

"Of course there are." George rolled his eyes as she rested her head on his shoulder.

"Shh!" Whit said with one hand in the bowl of popcorn. Izzie glanced at her watch and wiggled out of Alex's embrace.

"I'm gonna get some water."

"No get back down here." Alex said grabbing her arm and puling her closer to him.

"Alex!" Izzie giggled as he peppered her face kisses.

"Ugh, I'll get it." She offered but her course was steered in another direction as the doorbell rang.

"I'll get that." Lydia said as she ran towards the door. She opened it up to find an older but still kind of hunky looking man standing in the doorway. A sheer curtain of rain had begun to fall outside with the evidence dusting his broad shoulders. He wiped at the remaining droplets of water and smoothed back his wet and full head of hair back. The stranger gave her a charming smile that quickly turned into a questioning glance.

"Do you always just darken a person's door without any explanation?" Lydia asked waiting for a response.

"I'm sorry it's just that you look like someone I know who once owned this house… am I even at the right house?" he asked himself.

"Are you looking for Meredith Grey?"

"Yes." He nodded enthusiastically.

"Then you've come to the right house. But first before I let you into the house, who the hell are you?"

"Oh my god?" Izzie whispered as she caught sight of who Lydia was talking to.

"What Izzie, who is he?" Realization began to dawn as she remembered who the stranger shared his striking azure eyes with.

"Lydia go up stairs wi…"

"Got it." Lydia nodded not giving Izzie a chance to finish her statement.

"Dr. Stevens."

"Dr. Shepherd."

* * *

"Shepherd is back?" Alex asked rubbing an obviously distraught Izzie's back. She nodded and blew into her now mild cup of coffee. Her hands anxiously gripped at the cup her mind in a tizzy. 

"That's Mer's ex who broke her? He's kinda hot."

"What are we gonna tell Meredith?" George asked looking at Izzie and Alex.

"What about Whit. He needs to know that his dad's back looking for him."

"Um he doesn't know about Whitaker."

"Shepherd doesn't know he has a son?" Lydia shouted.

"Okay, keep your voice down, cause Whit doesn't know about him either." Izzie told her putting her cup down.

"This is like a really bad soap opera." George mumbled. "McDreamy is back in town and is already ruining things. McBastard!"

"Nice Cristina." Alex complimented.

"I've been channeling her lately."

"Okay guys we need to focus what do we tell Meredith?" Lydia asked. The three adults exchanged looks of confusion between themselves.

Izzie sighed again audibly. "I dunno."


	3. Chapter 3

Author's note: Here's the third part. I hope you enjoy, and please review they're like late Christmas presents.

* * *

"How are things at home?" Cristina asked Meredith as she passed her a cappuccino. Meredith groaned a thank you in reply and took off the lid inhaling the sweet aroma of espresso and hot milk. She took a sip letting the hot liquid briefly burn the tip of her tongue before swallowing it in its entirety. 

"Okay I guess. Actually things were a little tense and weird when I got home last night. Izzie and Alex were up talking in the kitchen and George was still there. Then when I asked them why they were up they just shrugged and left the kitchen."

"That is weird." Cristina said while clipping her hair back into a ponytail.

"Yeah." Meredith nodded she turned the corner to find her younger sister walking towards her. Lydia waved as she approached Meredith and Cristina.

"Hey Cristina, Mer." she smiled running a hand through her messy waves of curls.

"Hi there. Are those my pants?" Meredith asked gesturing to the broken in grey long boot cut pant. Lydia glanced down, once again sporting a pair of flimsy flip-flops despite the weatherman's predication of rain.

"Yeah but they're too long for you so I took 'em off your hands."

"Next time ask."

"Geez if I had a little sister who just browed my stuff without asking constantly I'd pull my hair out."

"What can I do for you Lyd?"

"What? Can't a sister just come to see how her sister is doing?" Lydia tilted her head to one side allowing her bangs to sweep over her right eye, eerily making her look like a teenage Meredith.

"Gosh it's so hard to say no to you when you look just like me when I was a kid."

"That seems to be everyone's opinion lately." She mumbled fiddling with her car keys.

"What was that?"

"Nothing, um actually I wanted to talk to Cristina. Cristina?" she asked motioning for the doctor to follow her with her head.

"What's up kiddo." She asked once they were out of earshot.

"It's Derek." Cristina's eyes turned a darker hue once his name left Lydia's lips. She narrowed her eyes staring the inquisitive teenager down.

"How do you know about Derek?"

"If I tell you this you cannot tell anybody. Not Meredith, not George, Izzie, and Alex. Not even Preston. And certainly not Whitt."

"Why would I ever go bringing up a boy's absent father? Plus I don't really tell Burke that many things to begin with. So out with it."

Lydia let out a big breath and crossed her arms. "Derek came by the house yesterday night looking for Mer."

* * *

Meredith glanced over to find her sister and Cristina huddled in an intense conversation. She looked away trying to focus on her patient's chart. Why was everyone she knew in on this big secret that she wasn't allowed to be apart of. It was like high school all over again with the cliques and the not being cool enough to be in one. She sighed and continued going over the chart in front of her when she felt a presence at her side. She turned to find herself looking up into the severe blue eyes of Derek Shepherd. 

Gasping audibly she dropped her chart at her feet taking in the handsome man she had deserted all these years. He bent down to pick up the chart and handed it back to her giving her a simple smile.

"Hello Meredith." He said still smiling down at her. A few pieces of grey hair stood among his still thick and heavy head of dark hair. He seemed taller, standing over her peering down at her little form. His complexion was darker than she remembered and small lines had begun to etch out in the corner of his eyes. But he was still McDreamy with that incredible smile and charming self.

"Derek."

"What are you doing here?" she asked once she found her voice again.

"Your Chief of Surgery gave me an offer I couldn't resist."

"Preston."

"You're on a first name basis with him now?" he asked raising an eyebrow.

"A lot of things have changed since you left Derek."

"Well I'm not the one who decided to throw away everything we had for a Vet, Doc's Vet no less."

"Please Derek I can't do this here." She pleaded looking anywhere for help.

"No we need to talk Meredith." He said grabbing her arm before she could leave.

"She doesn't want to talk to you." Lydia interrupted with Cristina by her side. Derek dropped Meredith's arm still taken aback by the young girl's strong resemblance to Mer.

"If she was a couple of years younger I would have sworn that she was my child. She looks so much like you Mer."

"Well good thing I'm not and were just sisters." Lydia countered not ready to leave her sister in the dust.

"Um Lyd it's fine I'm okay. You've gotta go take care of that thing."

"Be any more vague Mer." She whispered back.

"That thing Lyd." She continued in a persistent voice.

"Oh that thing. Ok I'm on it." She turned to leave but stopped facing Derek. "Don't hurt her again." She said as she turned to leave.

"Looks like you left out a big part of the story because once again I'm the bad guy." Derek chuckled.

"That's because you are the bad guy. You're the bad guy who met me in a bar and failed to mention that you had a wife. A wife who then shows up and you readily take back. As if our whole relationship meant nothing to you. So yes you are the bad guy and I don't want you around me or my family." She turned sharply walking away.

"God that was priceless." Cristina said with a smirk following her best friend.

* * *

"Let's go to the diner for dinner and then stop at that coffee place for dessert. I hear there's a pretty good jazz band playing there tonight." Whitt suggested. He sat back in the passenger seat with his hand sticking out of the window. The cold wind whipped through his hair as his aunt cruised down the street. Lydia drummed her fingers against the steering wheel and gave a non-committal shrug. 

"We'll see what's up little man." Whitt nodded and turned his attention to the busy bystanders of the colorful streets of the evening. He reached forward to turn up the Joni Mitchell that was currently playing. He would never admit it to the guys but he was a sucker for the folk singer. Around George and Preston he proudly bobbed his head to the jazz infused rhythms of Coltrane and Thelonious Monk. With his mother he danced unabashed to Duran Duran, taking her hand and twirling her small form in and out of his arms. But here with Lydia he just hummed along enjoying their time together. When she first arrived in the Grey household she withdrew from everyone. Only making her presence known for dinner and breakfast. Slowly she shook herself from her funk and opened up to the unconventional family that truly loved each other. Whitt loved his aunt and wouldn't trade his current life for anything else. Now all he needed to complete the family was someone for his mother. He could tell that she was lonely. Catching the way she would watch Izzy and Alex curled up together on the couch watching a movie and whispering jokes and secrets to each other. Or Cristina and Preston sharing one of their few tender moments of love. His mother was lonely she needed someone who wouldn't break her heart like his father had. Whitt's father was someone he barely knew, he remembered once broaching the subject to Cristina and watching her tense up.

"We don't talk about him Whitt." She said quietly.

"How bad did he mess up mom?"

"Pretty bad." From the pieces he got from George, Izzy, and Alex he somewhat created a reason as to why his father left his family. He had to have not known about him. Otherwise he would be there for him and his mother. Was it the truth or just the wishful thinking of a nine year old? He questioned himself everyday.

"What's going over there in that head of yours?" Lydia asked rousing him from his thoughts.

"My head's full." He answered offering her a half smile.

"What's it full of?"

"Thoughts of my dad." He replied without missing a beat.

"Ooh, sore subject."

"Have you ever seen him? My dad, like a picture or something." Lydia let out some air and nodded slowly.

"Yeah I have, he looks just like you. You both have the same dark curly hair and amazing blue eyes Whitt. If by any indication of how you look now you are gonna grow up to be a major hottie. Breaking hearts and everything." She smiled at him trying to lighten the mood.

"I don't want to break hearts." He said quietly staring out at the road.

"Right. Of course not." Lydia pulled up to the house and unbuckled her seatbelt. "You won't turn out to be like him Whitt." He nodded in agreement as his eyes zoomed in on the unfamiliar silver Mercedes parked on the side of the street.

"Whose car is that?"


	4. Chapter 4

Author's note: Here's the next chapter I hope you enjoy! Oh and please review, I love them.

Meredith pulled on a maroon colored henley over her head and began to head downstairs to start dinner. Seeing Derek at the hospital had shaken her. It had been years since they'd shared a conversation. She was scared that he had found out about Whitt and wanted to fight her for custody. Meredith couldn't bare the thought of losing her son and it scared her death. But what scared her the most was her reaction to seeing Derek again. It was as if she was that girl in the bar who couldn't resist his charming smile and behavior. She actually swooned for about a second and then caught herself. There was no way she could fall for Derek's act and stick to her guns. He was no longer apart of her life; she had to kids to look after and a thriving career. Things would be a lot easier if maybe she had a love life. Sure Meredith had gone on the occasional date once in awhile but she hadn't had sex in two years. And she was horny. Unbelievably horny. So horny that she even considered going out to Joe's with Cristina and Izzie on one of their many Girl's Night and picking up some stranger. Of course she wouldn't bring him back to her place but go back to his and leave before morning. But she was a mother now and she couldn't bring herself to do it. Mer sighed as she reached the bottom stairs and looked around finding the house empty. She remembered hearing Alex and Izzie say something about dinner and a movie and Lydia should have been home with Whitt but sometimes it took her a while to get home. The doorbell rang in its clear dulcet tone interrupting Meredith from her thoughts. She dragged herself to the front door and found Derek there shifting back and forth on his feet. Her heart stopped as she watched him waiting for her to welcome him into her home.

"Are you going to invite me in or just let me stand here?" He asked cocking his head to the side and giving her a half smile.

"What are you doing here?" She asked opening the door.

"I came to see you. You left in such a hurry at the hospital we barely got a chance to talk." He held up a bottle of wine as a peace offering. "Invite me in Meredith." He brought his free hand to her waist and drew her in close to him moving it to the small of her back. Relishing the way she felt pressed against his body. She looked into his eyes as he continued to smile down at her coaxing her in his special way. Slowly Meredith stepped out of his embrace and let him into the house. He smiled gathering her hand in his and moving in the direction of the kitchen.

"I see not much has changed." He remarked about the home there where new pieces of furniture and new family pictures but the general scheme stayed the same.

"A lot has changed since you've left Derek." Meredith replied putting to glasses of wine on the kitchen island. He handed her the bottle and she began to go to work on getting it open.

"Well with the exception of a new roommate/sister I don't see any other changes." He removed his jacket and draped it on the back of a chair. He moved behind her replacing her small hands with his and removing the stubborn cork wedged in the wine bottle. "Are you seeing anyone?" He whispered into her ear noting that his voice still sent a chill through her body. Meredith shook her head, her mouth to dry to formulate any type of speech. 'Damn him!' she thought. How was it that he could still make her feel this way knowing he choose another woman over her.

"Are you still married?" He chuckled and placed his hands on her hips.

"No." he said stopping short without an explanation.

"Just 'no', you're not going to tell why?" Meredith said as she felt herself lean into his touch. He grabbed his glass of wine and took a step away from her. Derek brought the glass to his lips first inhaling the fragrant wine then taking a small sip.

"It's no tequila but it's really good."

"Mom?" Whitt called from the front door.

"Hey Mer you here, whose car is parked on the side of the street?" Lydia asked she walked into the kitchen and found her and the 'special guest'. "What is he doing here?"

"Who?" Whitt asked appearing at the door. Derek turned at the sound of Whitt's voice. His face turned completely ashen as he laid eyes on the boy. He took in his stunning blues eyes, so similar to his and his floppy dark brown hair. Looking back at Meredith's face confirmed all of his theories. She looked like she was on the brink of tears staring at him and their son. _His_ son.

"Whitt baby, this is um…"

"Derek." He supplied nodding at the confused kid.

"Oh, are you Lydia's teacher or something?" he asked looking back and forth between his angry cousin and sullen mother.

"No…just a friend of your mothers'." He nodded again. "But I better be going." He put his wine glass down. "I'll see you later Meredith." He said dropping a chaste kiss to her cheek. "Lydia." He nodded and smiled down at Whitt on his way out. The three of them just stood in the kitchen silent waiting for the appropriate time to speak. Whitt sighed looking for a clue between Lydia and his mother and come to a conclusion on his own.

"Derek's my dad right?"

* * *

Whitt followed the soft music of Damien Rice to Lydia's room. He knocked on the door; rapping his knuckles loud enough for her hear to but not to loud to be considered disturbing. After a few seconds of silence he turned the knob peering into the dimly lit room. He looked around for Lydia only finding that the room was empty. A cool wind blew in through an open window. Whitt entered the room and closed the door. He walked over to the window and found Lydia sitting on the roof. Whitt put one foot on the windowsill and walked over carefully to Lydia where she sat lighting a cigarette. 

"Smoking's bad for you, you know." He warned her picking up the box of Camel lights and pointing to the Surgeon General's warning. Lydia brought the cigarette to her mouth and inhaled, she delicately blew out a plume of smoke while giving him a skeptical look.

"I know, what are you a doctor?"

"No just the son of one." He said obviously talking about his mother. He sighed and threw a piece of roofing out onto the street. "Do you know what Derek does?"

Lydia nodded and brought the cigarette back to her mouth. "He is a surgeon. Just like Mer." She explained after inhaling.

"Wow, that's a lot of surgeon's in the family." He continued throwing loose pieces of the roof into the street. "I don't hate him. You know. When I realized who he was and that he was the reason that mom was crying, I didn't hate him. I don't hate him."

She nodded holding the cigarette away from him. "You shouldn't. He's your father."

"Yeah, but I don't think that I can forgive him for leaving our family."

"I'm sure he has a better reason than retirement." Lydia scoffed.

"You're just bitter." Whitt laughed nudging her playfully.

"Thanks." She laughed back as he started to go back inside. "Hey you should change your shirt or spray your body with cologne."

"I don't have any cologne."

"Then use my perfume and if Mer asks tell her I thought it would be cute if you smelled like a girl." Whitt shook his head and rolled his eyes.

"The things I do for love." He muttered jumping back into Lydia's room.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N Okay here's the next installment. Sorry I've been really busy with school and everything. I hope you enjoy! And please review!

* * *

"So what are we gonna do?" Lydia asked. She sat at the kitchen island with her legs tucked underneath her. Messy tendrils fell from the sloppy bun framing her face in an endearing way. 

"I don't know." Meredith confessed cutting a generous slice of Izzie's chocolate cake. She placed it on a plate and handed Lydia a fork.

"Thanks." She stabbed at a chunk of the decadent cake and brought the bite to her lips. "Why does he have to show up now? We had things down to a science." Meredith shrugged, really just more relieved that Derek hadn't made a scene in front of Whitt.

"He is his father."

"And the asshole who totally broke you. You had sex in an examination room while he was still married. Who does that after they've told you that want to work things out with their wife?"

"Things were a lot more complicated then they sound." She explained and remaindering herself to scold Cristina on her sharing tendencies.

"When we found you guys in here you looked pretty chummy." Lydia stated taking another bite of the cake.

"What do you mean?"

"Come on Mer, you haven't had sex in like ages and he is pretty hot."

"Lydia that cannot happen ever again, there's too much water under the thingy." The pair turned their heads in the direction of the sound of loud footsteps making their way down the stairs. Whitt came ambling into the kitchen with a small grin on his face.

"Hey." He greeted opening the fridge and lifting a carton of milk.

"Hey Whitt." Meredith said as she ruffled his already disheveled hair.

"Mom!" He groaned.

"I'm sorry." She laughed hugging him close. He walked over to the cabinet collecting a plate and cup and set them down. He poured some milk into the glass and cut himself a slice of cake. It had been two days since he'd met his dad. Derek Shepherd. Whitt had been waiting for his mother to get out of surgery yesterday and was checking the board. He found his name scribbled in Nurse Debbie's familiar scrawl, Derek Shepherd, followed by a tongue twisting medical procedure he could barely wrap his mind around.

They hadn't talked about him in the past few days, just going about trying to act as if the little encounter never happened.

"So…" Whitt began as he sat down at the kitchen table jamming a piece of cake into his mouth. "Have you seen Derek at the hospital?" Meredith's stopped chewing and looked over at her son. He brought his glass of milk to his mouth and drank deeply from it. Leaving traces of a mustache behind when he put it down.

"No I haven't." she answered finding her voice.

"Did he go back to New York?"

"How'd you know he was from New York?" she asked watching Lydia out of the corner of her eye.

"Cristina told me." He answered taking another bite of cake.

"Dude you're a mess." Lydia pointed out indicating the chocolate that had ended up more on his mouth than in it. He shrugged and wiped his mouth with a napkin conveniently lying on the table.

"No he didn't go back." She paused bringing her cup of coffee to her mouth to take a sip. "Listen Whitt, he might want to get to know you, spend some time with you. I understand if you wouldn't want to, but just please give him a chance." Whitt looked up at his mother. Her golden brown curls were tumbling in every direction bringing out the sea green color in her eyes. She was beautiful; he always known she was. Never oblivious to the stares she received from the other kids fathers, and the envious glares she received from the jealous mothers; there was no doubting that his mother was beautiful. He pictured Derek and his mother together imagining that the must have made a visually stunning couple. He wished he could see it now but chances of that every happening were very slim.

"Okay." He said with very little enthusiasms to his voice. "We'll see what happens."

After tucking Whitt into bed and sending Lydia off to her room Meredith settled down in the living room. She curled up with a pint of Chubby Hubby and watched The Girls Next Door parade around the playboy mansion barely clothed. She looked down at her barely sexy ensemble, an old heather grey sweatshirt and her favorite pair of fold over Hard Tail yoga pants. Meredith brought the cold spoon to her mouth after successfully digging out a chocolate covered pretzel filled with peanut butter. Alex and Izzie were spending more of their time at Alex's place as a way to give Mer some space. George had been over earlier with some of Meredith's favorite muffins and Cristina with words of inspiration, in her own way. She sighed and began to carve away at the creamy mountains of ice cream looking for more pretzels. Meredith continued to flip through the channels when the doorbell rang. She sighed assuming it was Izzie being the considerate roommate that she was and checking to see if she could come in.

"Izzie it's alright it's your house too. You don't have to ring the doorbell." She said getting up from the couch to let her roommate in. Instead of finding her bubbly roommate there was Derek. Standing in the doorway with a simple black fleece and jeans. He looked wonderfully comfy and calm with his hands thrust in his pockets waiting for Mer to open the door. She hesitantly pulled the door open and met him with an curious look on her face.

"What are you doing here?" He shrugged. Inclining his head to the side and giving her one of his grins. Derek stepped into the door and took off his coat.

"I'm just visiting." He said quietly looking back at her. Against her better judgment Meredith moved aside letting him in.

"Thank you." He whispered into her ear shrugging out of his coat.

"Look, I just put Whitt to bed so if you were planning on having a shouting match…"

"I wasn't but don't get me wrong I'm mad as hell that you didn't tell me." His playful grin disappeared replaced with an angry scowl. "I've had a son all these years who I didn't know about."

"Well you did leave." Meredith reminded him turning to go back into the living room. Derek followed her sighing and running a hand through his hair. He stood as Meredith sat down watching her get resituated on the couch. Derek stood there for some time watching Meredith flick through the channels disinterested as if him standing in her living room after ten years had past was normal.

"What?" she asked looking up at him. She took in his changed appearance for the first since he showed up at the hospital. He seemed taller; his skin was definitely darker maybe from fly-fishing in the sun without sunscreen. Meredith always had to remind him to put it on. One time on a day off Meredith insisted on lying out in the sun and getting a much-needed tan. Derek laughed as she skipped out of the trailer in a skimpy bathing suit and proceeded to lie out on a beach chair with big oversized sunglasses and her hair falling in messy golden curls around her. She convinced him to come join her with the prospects of her sun bathing topless. He joined begrudgingly in his Ralph Lauren swim trunks and protested her slathering the SPF 30 on his back.

He did look different though. His arms looked stronger, filling out his gray long sleeve shirt very nicely. Meredith's breathing hitched as she began to feel that familiar ache in her body whenever she was around Derek.

"Where have you been?" she asked tucking her feet underneath her.

"Around." He nodded and took a seat next to her, relaxing into the couch. "I went to Nigeria for Doctors Without Borders for two years."

"Oh, that explains the tan and the body."

"What? You think I'm wonderfully tan and muscular?" He grinned moving closer.

"No." Meredith countered shifting under his inquiring gaze. His hand gripped her thigh, rubbing his thumb against it in a soothing manner.

"What have you been doing?" he asked softly.

"I'm not dating anyone if that's what you're asking."

"Good." He grunted sliding his hand further up her thigh and massaging the soft pliant flesh.

"Derek." She protested slowly removing his hand from her thigh. He smiled back at her lacing their fingers together instead. "We have a son."

"We have a son." He repeated.

"Don't you wanna talk about that?"

"I do." He paused staring off into the distance. "But when I'm with you all that rage I feel towards you keeping me from my own child subsides. Because I realize that I haven't just been deprived of his first words, his first steps, or his first day of school. I realize that I missed the first time you peed on that ridiculous stick with the two lines for positive, one for negative. The first time he kicked your tiny little stomach, or holding your deadly but ineffectual little fists as you gave birth for the first time to our beautiful boy, and I kick myself. I didn't pick you when I should have, when I knew that I was madly in love with you and not my wife. So, yes I do want to talk about it, but it hurts me to know that I've left you alone to handle a whole other life." He smiled at her softly taking her hand to his mouth and pressing a chaste kiss against it. Her hand of its on volition found it's way resting on his lovely strong chest. Moving to his neck and burring her fingers in his thick luxurious hair.

"Oh Derek." She moved in closer pressing her mouth against his urgently. Relishing the way he took charge giving her hot open mouth kisses and nibbling on her lower lip. His hands moved to her waist depositing her small form in his lap. Her bum aligned directly with his growing arousal. Derek groaned into her mouth as she rocked against him trying to wrap her mind around what she was doing and whom she was doing it with. Ignoring her better judgment for the second time that night her hands moved underneath his shirt up to his chest pulling gently at the small smattering of chest hair. His hand gripped her bottom as she straddled his thighs pressing against him intimately as they continued their make-out session.

"God Meredith." He groaned pulling away from the kiss trying to catch his breath. His eyes twinkled with longing as he brushed her hair out of her face. His happy smile pulled Meredith out of what she found to be a drunken stupor whenever he touched her.

"Oh god, what are we doing?" she gasped climbing out of his lap.

"Meredith wait."

"You have to go."

"This isn't why I came here."

"Yeah well it sure feels like it. You have to go." Derek looked up at her all flustered; his eyes were glazed over with passion. He sighed and stood up running his hands through his hair.

"Okay, I'll leave. But this isn't over Meredith." He told her. He bent to kiss her cheek and quickly left the house. Leaving Meredith feeling just as empty as she did before he came.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N :Sorry this took so long. I've been super busy and have had a lack of inspiration. Please review, I like them. Enjoy!

* * *

Lydia nestled a warm cup of hot chocolate in her hand as she watched Whitt kick his dingy soccer ball into the small plastic net Alex had bought him. The smell of fresh rainwater lingered in her nostrils as she surveyed the broken flowerpots filled to the brim with the fragrant Seattle rain. When Lydia first moved, she couldn't stand the rain. The constant drumming of the little pellets of water beating an uncomfortable beat on her rooftop, in the morning, in the evening, whenever it saw fit. Despite her annoyance she never failed to pick up on the scent. The fresh clean scent that came with every shower, the promising scent of a new start, of a chance to begin again. Whitt ran through another puddle driving the somewhat flat ball through the net as another shower began to start. Lydia sighed and collected her red raincoat. She slipped her bare feet into her rubber wellies and made her way to the backyard. There she found her nephew, head tipped back, mouth open collecting the droplets happily with his arms stretched outward. Lydia smiled and leaned against the doorframe.

"Hey Whitt, get your ass in here you'll get a cold." She yelled. He ignored her plea and proceeded to run around jumping in the murky crevices that had filled with rain.

"Come on." He called flipping the drenched curls that had begun to stick to his face out of his eyes. Lydia laughed and joined her exuberant cousin flailing her arms in the same passion running around the spacious backyard.

"We're both gonna get colds now and Mom we'll be pissed. She hates making chicken noodle soup." Whitt yelled over the roaring of the rain.

"More like she hates having to crack open a can of good ol' Campbell's." Lydia added jumping into a small puddle of mud. The sound of a car making it's way onto the driveway caught the pair's attention. They then scrambled into the house shedding all of their wet clothes into the conveniently placed laundry basket. Whitt and Lydia laughed as they ran up the stairs into their respective rooms, with Meredith none the wiser, who had just entered the house.

Meredith violently shook the drops of rain from her jacket and canvas tote. She sighed and discarded her wet outer layers including her Frye boots that were caked with a thick layer of mud.

"Lydia, Whitt?" she called from the living room looking around for any signs of her kids.

"Hey mom." Whitt answered. He came down the stairs wearing a simple white t-shirt with a wide v-neck cut and a pair of worn royal blue corduroy pants. His feet were encased in his favorite pair of Patagonia hiking boots while his hair was noticeable a little damp. Whitt must have caught her staring because he quickly spoke up.

"I was outside kicking my soccer ball around and then Lydia called me in." he told her nodding his head.

"Oh, well where is she now?"

"I'm here." Lydia answered. She came down the stairs also pulling her hair into a high ponytail. She wore a paisley tunic and dark blue sailor pants that covered her black suede platform shoes. "I had to change because I got wet from-"

"Calling me inside." Whitt finished for her nodding once again.

"Sure. Why don't you two give me a minute and I'll change and we can go out to that Mexican place for dinner."

"Yum!" Lydia exclaimed excitedly.

The small group piled into Meredith's jeep and made their way to the restaurant. Usually Alex and Izzie came along to dinner with them but instead were at some dance club Izzie insisted on dragging Alex to. Whitt laughed at the prospect of Alex and Izzie at a club.

"There're not club people. There're bar people, they hang out at Joe's all the time." He said sitting forward placing his body in between Meredith and Lydia's chair. "Ouch!" he shouted as Lydia pinched his shoulder. Whitt quickly sat back and rubbed sore spot. "What was that for?"

"We're here!" Lydia sang. She stepped out of the car and clutched her cropped peacoat closer to her body laughing as Whitt continued to rub his arm. They entered the lively restaurant and were greeted by the hostess who ushered them to a booth. Meredith opened her menu and scanned the entrée's offered.

"What are you in the mood for babe?" she asked ruffling Whitt's hair.

"How about a margarita?" he asked jokingly.

"How about no. But I'll get one." Meredith said informing the waitress who had come to take their drink orders.

"I'll have a coke." Lydia said.

"A root beer for me please." The waitress nodded and left to retrieve their drinks.

"How was your day?" Lydia asked.

"Okay, no major surgeries so it was relatively slow. How about yours?"

"Fine until now." Lydia replied sitting up quickly, she tensed visibly looking off in the direction of the entrance.

"What?" Whitt followed her line of vision and spot the source of his cousin's sudden discomfort. There was Derek Shepherd. He spoke briefly with the hostess he touched her elbow thanking her as she pointed out their table to him. Derek smiled as he walked over to their booth taking long confident strides. He wore a black Patagonia Fleece and plain soft khaki pants that covered his North Face hiking boots. His hair was wind blown and curled boyishly in long tendrils at the sides of his head. Longer than what he was normally accustomed to.

Whitt's breath caught a bit at the vision of his father coming over to their booth with that smile that he assumed was his trademark.

"What?" Meredith echoed turning around right when Derek reached their booth.

"Good evening." He greeted nodding at each member.

"What are you doing here?" Meredith asked, putting a protective arm over Whitt.

"I was talking with Dr. Stevens right before she left the hospital and she told me that you would be here. And I just happen to love Mexican, so here I am." He smiled.

"No you don't." Meredith scoffed.

"How would you know?" he teased back.

"Good question." Lydia stated challenging them. The easy smile fell from Derek's lips as the silence turned awkward, fast. Meredith removed her arm from Whitt's and picked up the menu wishing he would just turn around and go find somewhere else to eat.

"Sit." Whitt said. Just like that. He offered the space next to Lydia ignoring the daggers she shot at him with her eyes.

"Um,…no. I really just came by to say hi, I wouldn't want to intrude."

"Well you have already, you might as well get a meal out of it." Lydia sighed, rolling her eyes and moving her stuff to the side. Derek looked to Meredith trying to catch her eye or approval. Instead she stared intently at the menu as if it were the best novel she'd read in years.

"Alright." He gave in. Taking the free spot near Lydia. The waitress returned with their drinks and then looked to Derek.

"Oh, I'll have a coke with rum." He said pulling off his coat. His strong tanned arms stood out against the dark blue t-shirt he wore. Clasped around his neck was a braided choker with an azure colored stone woven in the middle.

"Against my better judgment I have to say it: I like your choker." Lydia offered. Taking a small sip of her drink.

"Thank you, a little girl in the town that I worked in gave it to me. Her name was Afoma, she was adorable." He smiled wistfully as the waitress returned with his drink, he smiled up at her offering her a 'thank you'.

"That's sweet. She must not have gotten to now the real jackass you." Lydia teased dipping her chip into the bowl of guacamole the waitress had put down.

"Not funny Lyd." Meredith said still not looking up from the menu. Derek looked over at her laughing inwardly at her stubborn face, determined not to look over at him. The lights in the room caught some of the natural golden highlights of her hair that fell in soft silky waves on her shoulder. She wore a dark blue cashmere sweater, which seemed to be the color of the night between the four of them, with a deep v-neck and sandblasted jeans. Her small feet were clad in open toe high heels. She looked gorgeous as usual sitting there with his beautiful son who was dressed in a similar fashion as himself. He looked over at Whitt who was helping his mother make a selection from the menu.

"So Whitt, how was your day." He asked. The young boy looked up at him not sure of what to say.

"Well,… it was okay. I had soccer practice today."

"You play soccer? That's great, my mother could never get me to attempt any type of organized sport. Are you any good?" he continued to inquire.

"One of the best." Lydia answered. Derek's chest swelled with pride at the thought while she dipped her finger into the mix.

"Lyd, you're sitting at a table with two surgeons who constantly have to stay sterile and you dip your finger into the guacamole." Meredith pointed out, acknowledging Derek's presence without looking at him.

"Sorry." She mumbled with her mouth full. They gave the waitress their orders and she disappeared once again leaving the four in an awkward silence. Whitt looked from his mother to Derek, his mother was desperately trying not to look at the older man who was looking at her with unmasked adoration. He noted the way he spun his glass in his hand taking quick sips and looking over at Meredith to see if he could catch her eye. They had this intense passion between them that no one at the table could deny.

"So Derek, what did you do with your time, since you weren't a big athlete?" He asked noticing the way he tensed at the use of his first name.

"I fished a lot with my father. Fly-fishing. Have you ever tried it?"

"Yeah Uncle Preston, George and Alex take me all the time. Alex is pretty lousy at it, but he says he makes up for it in other 'more important areas'. Whatever that means." He rolled his eyes sipping from his neon green straw.

"Really, all four of you go?"

"Yeah we try to do it every month." Whitt answered grabbing a tortilla chip for himself.

"Jealous much?" Lydia asked batting her eyelashes sweetly at Derek with her head tilted towards him. Smiling in response he took another sip of his drink and spun the glass faster.

"I need to pee." Lydia announced. She then proceeded to climb over Derek to get out of the boot. "Come on, Whitty." She sang grabbing his arm. He followed with a confused look on his face as he left the two alone. Derek laughed to himself and drained his drink, now left with nothing to do he drummed his fingers in an uncharacteristic manner against the table. Meredith was staring off into the distance as the rest of the restaurant seemed to enjoy themselves.

"Meredith." He called trying to get her attention. He got up and trapped Meredith's petite body against his and the wall of the booth.

"Derek…" she whimpered breathing in his intoxicating scent.

"What, you ignore me all night, you refuse to play footsies with me underneath the table. What do you expect?" he teased leaning in close.

"I'm gonna kill Izzie." She shook her head tapping her foot furiously.

"Aw, come on. I goaded it out of her."

"You know you're too charming for your own good."

"Is that a bad thing?" He asked with mock horror. "Besides I wanted to see my son, who can't even be bothered to call me 'Dad'." He remarked and took a hold of Meredith's margarita.

"He just meet you, give him a break."

"Yeah, I don't know why I'm worried. He has O'Malley, Karev, and Burke looking after him. Filling in that father figure he needs." He said bitterly putting her drink down.

"Don't do that." Meredith asked. "I'm sorry that I didn't tell you, but don't act that way it won't make things better." She put a comforting hand on his thigh.

"You're right." He nodded putting his arm around her just as the kids returned.

"Whoa getting a little cozy in the rocket." Lydia teased as she slid into the booth followed by Whitt.

"What does that even mean?" Meredith asked. Lydia shrugged then clapped happily seeing that the food had arrived. As soon as everyone was served she dived in with gusto munching happily on her rice and beans.

"Wow most of my nieces never eat that vigorously in public." Derek commented.

"You have nieces?" Whitt asked after swallowing a big bite of his burrito.

"Yep ten nieces and six nephews."

"So I guess that would make them my cousins." Whitt said solemnly. A silence once again filling the table.

"Yeah, bud." Derek replied trying to offer him an apologetic smile. Whitt didn't know who he was angrier with, his mom or Derek. She had known about him all this time, purposely steering him away from Seattle. Then there was Derek who never bothered or even try and win his mom back, if she really was the love of his life like he claimed he would have fought for her. He looked at Derek, with the sympathy etched in his features he nodded his head in forgiveness. Then to his mother who still had his arm around her, with that worried trapped look on her face. They were a pair.

"That's cool Whitt," Lydia cut in. "You've got a whole team of cousins on the east coast." She tried, attempting to lift the sullen mood of the three.

"Yeah." He said putting his fork down. "When do I get to meet them?"

Derek looked down at Meredith and back to Whitt. "As soon as possible." He answered smiling happily.

"Okay." Whitt nodded and took a sip of his root beer. Derek looked to Meredith who stuffed a piece of steak into her mouth, with that confused little look on her delicate features. He laughed and couldn't resist swooping down and placing a kiss on those pouty full lips of her's.

"Ahem." Lydia cleared her throat giving her older sister a pointed look. Saving Meredith from any explanation the waitress came with the bill which Derek quickly took a hold of.

"Derek no, It was my idea to take them out to dinner."

"Yeah but a man can't possibly let a beautiful woman buy him a meal." He explained handing the waitress his credit card. "A Life lesson." He directed his comment towards Whitt.

"Good to know." Whitt laughed enjoying the older man's logic.

"Derek, please it's my family." Meredith whispered, looking up into his eyes.

"My family too." He reminded her pressing another chaste kiss to her mouth. She looked into his eyes again wanting so desperately to put all her faith in him. Wanting to start over again with him, forgetting about all the pain and suffering he left. That she created.

"Let's go get some ice cream." He suggested eliciting sounds of agreement with Whitt and Lydia. He put his fleece back on and offered Meredith his hand.

"Fine." She said grabbing her coat and following her ex.

Derek licked at his coffee ice cream which also happened to be a favorite of Whitt's. He held out the cone offering some to Meredith who scrunched up her nose and declined.

"Oh right you like that dull strawberry." He teased.

"Strawberry is not dull, Derek Shepherd!" She hit his chest feeling his muscles beneath her touch. Meredith swallowed averting her gaze to anywhere but Derek.

"Hey," he said drawing her close with his free hand. "wanna lick my cone?"

"You." She rolled her eyes and brought her arms around his neck. Pressing her self against him she wiggled ever so slightly. "I will not lick your cone."


	7. Chapter 7

A/N Last night's epi was great. I hope Mer and Derek are fine after all of this. Thanks to some of the reviewers I fixed my mistake with Lydia and Whitt. She is his aunt, I for some reason started to think that they were cousins. So thats all fixed enjoy.

* * *

"So what do you think I should wear?" Izzie asked holding out too different dresses in front of her. She tilted her head inspecting each piece of clothing as she held them up to her body. 

"The sluttier one." Meredith smirked lining her eyes in dark kohl. She turned and watched Izzie's face as she nodded with enthusiasms.

"This is going to piss Alex off. He's already mad that I bailed on him to go to Joe's with you guys. But if he shows up there and see's me in this, he'll freak." She laughed happily and proceeded to take off her t-shirt.

"Close the door Iz, Whitt's in the house." She reminded her. Meredith stood up and checked out her reflection in the bathroom mirror. Her full lips were coloured in a rich red lipstick that worked well against her milky white complexion. Her hands rubbed at the fine material of the gray Stella McCartney dress she wore. It hugged her body like a second skin, and had a scoop neck showcasing her full bosom. Her hair was pulled back in a tight flirty ponytail secured in a red bow clasp. Meredith moved to the lip of the tube and began to pull on her strappy stilettos.

"Ooh look at you." Izzie said looking over at Meredith. She pulled on her Jill Stuart sequined dress with the deep v-neck and drop waist.

"You don't look to bad yourself." Meredith smiled.

"Ok let me grab my shoes and were good to go." Meredith stood as Izzie left the bathroom in a quest to find her shoes. She stood to go but was stopped by the inquisitive looks of her son and sister.

"What?" she asked.

"Ladies night out or cover for your hot date with Derek?" Lydia asked.

"No, it's a real live ladies night out." She said moving past them.

"Nobody dresses like that to see their girlfriends." Whitt reasoned.

"Sure they do, I do." She kissed his forehead, leaving no trace of the vibrant colour that painted her lips.

"Ugh, mom." He rubbed at the invisible mark. "I don't know how I feel about you and Derek." He confessed crossing his arms.

Meredith turned to look at her son, trying to gauge his true feelings.

"What do you mean?"

"Well I feel that we haven't gotten to spend any time together. Or that he's even trying to get to spend time with me, get to know me. Most of the time, I find him making goofy eyes at you." He answered.

"Hon, I'm sure that he wants to get to know you. You just have to give him some time. And I'm not going out to meet up with him, I promise you that." She smiled kissing him again. "Okay? Now am I good to go?" Whitt nodded and uncrossed his arms giving his mom a hug.

"Have fun." He sighed as Lydia returned to his side.

"Don't do anything I wouldn't." Lydia teased ruffling her nephew's hair.

* * *

"Could there be any more men here tonight?" Cristina asked aloud her voice most likely drowned out by the clamoring coming from every male as they watched a basketball game on the television. 

"Not that it matters to you two. I'm the single one."

"Sure, you've got a Derek waiting back home for you." Izzie laughed, taking a sip of her soda.

"Derek and I are not a 'Derek and I'. We're not doing the 'thing'."

"What thing?" Cristina asked incredulously. "You mean the thing where he comes back gives you his McDreamy smile and you're all McWimpy afterwards? Yeah gimmie a break." She snorted.

"Yes, we are not together. And we won't be. I have to focus on Whitt and Lydia right now, I have no room for distractions."

"And no room at this table because it looks like loverboy is heading this way." Izzie laughed exchanging amused glances with Cristina. Meredith turned and spotted Derek entering the bar. He looked yummy, like usual in a motorcycle jacket, black jeans, a skullcap and aviator sunglasses. Which he quickly removed as he laid eyes upon Meredith.

"Crap!" she said as he made his way through the crowds.

"Dr. Yang, Dr, Stevens." He nodded greeting her friends. "Meredith." He whispered pressing a kiss to the corner of her mouth. She looked over at Cristina's arched eyebrow and Izzie's giggling face.

"Derek, what are you doing here?"

"George told me I could find you here." Cristina rolled her eyes at Bambi's predictability.

"Well you'll just have to leave, I'm here with my friends." She told him turning from his inviting embrace.

"Oh come on. I came all this way." He pouted.

"Yeah you're right it's a long walk from across the street." She sympathized.

"Meredith." He said, inclining his head and giving her "their look".

"I'll be right back guys." She said with a sigh. Meredith slipped her hand into his and followed him to the bar.

"Hey Joe." Derek said greeting the bartender.

"Hey, Doc! How've you been?" He asked, shaking hands with Derek.

"I've been good. Just found out I'm a father." He said looking over at Meredith.

Taking this as her cue Meredith made her presence known. "Hey Joe." She greeted.

"Meredith, I didn't see you come in." He drew a shot glass and quickly filled it with her usual poison. She gave him a grateful nod and tipped back her head, letting the strong liquid rush down her throat.

" That's great doc. Whitt's a cool kid. Single malt scotch?"

"Do you even have to ask? You brought a nine year old to a bar?" Derek laughed. He looked down at Meredith who still had that confused look on her face. He wrapped his arm around her and tucked her into his side, where she fit perfectly. With his free hand he placed some money on the counter paying for both of their drinks. Then retrieved his, taking a quick sip.

"Derek we need to talk."

"Yes we do, but first can I say that you look absolutely amazing. I would never peg you for a mother in this get up." His hand moved to the small of her back tracing small circles in a hypnotic manner.

"Please be serious for a second." She said trying to remain objective but becoming subdued by his drugging effect. "We need to talk about Whitt. He's not sure where he stands with you."

"What do you mean? I'm his father."

"Yeah but only in name and DNA. He thinks you're to busy trying to woo me." She moaned as his caress moved to the swell of her breast, softly stroking the smooth material.

"That's interesting." He murmured. Derek put his drink down and took her in his arms swaying gently to the music being pumped through the speakers. The game had finished giving the establishment a mellow atmosphere as die hard fans found booths or tables to relax in.

"You have to prove him wrong Derek." She tried. But when his lips moved to graceful curve of her neck, she lost all rational thought.

"What if he's right?"

"Then that would be bad."

"Bad for who?"

"Both of us. He needs you Derek."

"What if I told you that I'm trying to get to my son through his mother?"

"Then," she said pulling back. "I would tell you that you should cut out the middle man." Derek sighed realizing that Meredith was right. He was focusing too much of his effort on his ex-girlfriend as opposed to the son he fathered nine years ago. The one he had not met up until a few weeks before. He needed to step up and be a man and the father that Whitt deserved.

"You're right."

"What was that? Derek Shepherd just admitted that I was right." She teased slipping her hands into his jacket and gripping his waist.

"Let's go see him right now." He said.

"Well you can go but I'm gonna finish Ladies Night with Cristina and Izzie." She informed him.

"Oh come on."

"No Derek that's incredibly rude to just leave with you. Besides, I got all dressed up." She told him waving a hand at her outfit.

"And I love it." He said kissing the tip of her nose.

"Not for you."

"Subconsciously you did." He laughed hugging her form. Derek dipped his head and playfully nipped at her lips. His fingers were stroking dangerous territory that had not been explored in the longest time.

"Let me get my purse." She said, moving out of his embrace.


End file.
